


The Judges Decide

by milksalamander



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I just thought MC needed to have a meaner tweet about her, Infidelity, Missing Scene, other than 'comments on everything'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: Or, Why All The Girls in the Villa Never Trusted Saoirse Ever Again. A mean tweet that should've been in the game for all of us on our thot/drama playthroughs.
Relationships: Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Judges Decide

_“@shortkingspickme_

_i don’t know why everyone’s so mad at _______ like ________ hasn’t had her fair share of sneaky snogs”_

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph; That didn’t take long now, did it?

Well. If everything wasn’t tense _now_ , it should be after this. Saoirse had no delusions that this wasn’t about her. She wasn’t sure that she’d wanted to be Enemy #1 barely one week into the game, but there was nothing she could do now. She isn’t looking at her, but she can guess Lottie is probably ready to jump down any of the girls’ throats any minute now. 

Except….she’s being _mighty_ quiet over there. Whatever happened must’ve been juicy if Miss Loyalty 2019 isn’t already frothing at the mouth. 

Whatever it was, it’d definitely have to wait. If this tweet isn’t about her, then one of these girls’ are grafting harder than Saoirse ever was. 

Rocco leans over to whisper in her ear, “Who do you think it’s about?”

“Well, Marisol. Obviously.”

He shifts uncomfortably, “I guessed that...but who’s the other name?”

Saoirse doesn’t answer him, opting to simply pluck the chalk out of his hand. She scribbles a quick ‘Marisol and Saoirse’ before holding the board up. She doesn’t even care to look at the other answers, she knows she’s right.

“Well, you’re confident.” Hope jokes.

“I know what I’ve done. Some of the boys do, too.” 

Hope does a horrid job of hiding her grimace.

_“@shortkingspickme_

_i don’t know why everyone’s so mad at Marisol like Saoirse hasn’t had her fair share of sneaky snogs”_

And _here_ we go. 

Whatever fear that got Lottie to actually shut up wears off quickly. “The amount of snakes on this island seems to increase everyday. They should really call an exterminator.” 

Saoirse pointedly ignores the comment. Rocco is staring hard at her, but she’s ignoring him too. Wasn’t he the one who’d told her he’d wanted to ‘get to know’ the other girls? He had no right to be angry. 

“Look, be mad at me all you want for kissing your guys, or whatever. But we've only known each other for a week! Not like any of you are getting married anytime soon.” She looks directly at Hope and Noah.

Hope scoffs. Noah looks anywhere but her. 

“Well...aren’t you going to tell us who it was?” Marisol asks.

The corner of her mouth quirks up, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Lottie decides that this is her turn to interject her opinion, “Well, you need to tell us! What if one of us are in danger of becoming single? What if we go home because of **_your_ ** shady behavior?”

Saoirse shrugs. “Any of us can go home. They can put on some “public poll” where we find out everyone actually hates our guts. If you ever think you’re safe because some bloke wants to bend you over, you’re daft.” 

“Can you even hear yourself!? Do you have no remorse at all for being snakey?” 

She narrows her eyes at Lottie, “You’re one to talk, considering how scared you looked when you didn’t know who the tweet was about. Who have you been kissing? Cause I know it isn’t Bobby.” 

She can hear the unrestrained anger bubbling in Lottie’s voice, “Don’t you dare try to turn this around on me! I-”

“Okay, okay. I think we all need to settle down now. I think that’s a point for Saoirse and Rocco! Let’s do the next one!” Priya says cheerfully. 

Rocco is still staring at her. “We should talk about this later.”

Saoirse cuts her eyes at him, “Why do you care? It’s not like you actually give a damn about me. You want to be coupled up with Marisol.”

He opens his mouth, but Priya interrupts him, “Are you two ready?”

“Yes!” Saoirse shouts, before whispering back to Rocco, “We have nothing to talk about. When the game’s over you can go back to cuddling with Marisol on the daybed and I’ll keep minding my own business. Deal?” 

Rocco- _thank God_ \- says nothing, mouth hanging open. 

She smiles then, bright and genuine, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Winner Takes All" by ABBA. I've been on a hiatus and haven't written much since 2013, and this is my first official return to writing and posting fics. With that said, I think that this is rough af. With that said, constructive criticism is always highly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
